


It sounded better before it was written down

by Prettygay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HOW DO U EVEN, I Tried, M/M, fluffy tsukkiyamas, i think i wrote the same words too many times and i'm shook, literally quoted doujin at one part, tsukishima is a dork, yama is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettygay/pseuds/Prettygay
Summary: It was November 10th, the big day. He'd "prepared" a special surprise that may or may not include an awkward "I've been in love with you since we were kids" kiss at the end of the night. But it all depended if he was actually going to tell the boy how he felt  or just live the rest of his life in denial. Which definitely sounded better than his shitty birthday confession...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ITS YAMAGUCHI'S BIRTHDAY!!! I finally decided to write a fic in honor of my sons bday! So it's p bad.. but still even though I practically gave up half way through I have a new respect for people how write 30 chapter long fics, like dayyyum!

Yamaguchi Tadashi is a star. A great, big, shining star. His presence faint at first, but soon he’ll light up the world around him. 

 

Tadashi’s best friend, Tsukishima Kei, knew this all too well. Slowly but surely he had made friends with all his teammates from Karasuno. Kei feared that once he got closer to them that he’d leave him. He’s been in love with him since they were kids and he sure as hell wouldn’t give him up to anyone else. 

 

Since he wasn’t a very verbal person he tried to give Tadashi hints here and there but nothing too obvious, but the small gestures and compliments weren’t even enough to make Tadashi bat an eye at all of his efforts. They were overlooked by the smaller boy, misinterpreted for acts for friendship.

 

After joining the team Kei started trying to woo Tadashi more often, fearing one of the rowdy boys would surely take him away. They were a pretty nice team. Always looking out for each other and giving off this odd family vibe, so Tadashi warming up to them wasn’t that odd. Kei had been Tadashi’s friend for oh so long and seeing him pay any attention to someone else made him kinda jealous. Kei took pride in being the center Tadashi’s world for the past few years and was determined to keep things that way. Tadashi’s upcoming birthday was just the kick he needed to confess his feelings.

 

It was November 10th, the big day. He’d “prepared” a special suprise that may or may not include an awkward “I’ve been in love with you since we were kids” kiss at the end of the night. But it all depended if he was actually gonna tell the boy how he felt or just live the rest of his life in denial. Which definitely sounded like a better idea then his shitty birthday confession.

 

He placed his friend’s present in his bag and headed to their usual meetup spot. Seeing the familiar looking lanky teenage boy he called out to him.

 

“Happy Birthday Yamaguchi!” he felt his face heating up after he realized how loud he yelled. Tadashi jumped in surprise and looked over to him, smiling wide. 

 

“Tsukki!! You remembered my birthday!”

 

“Of course I’d remember, you’re my best friend…” 

 

“I’m your only friend Tsukki!”

 

“Keep telling yourself that Yamaguchi.” Tadashi giggled at his comment and started walking with Kei slowly trailing behind. His heart was beating so loud he was sure Tadashi knew. 

 

“So you have anything planned for today?” his voice full of uncertainty.

 

“Nothing much, Just dinner with my parents. I can try to get out of it if you wanna hangout.” 

 

“Okay, you wanna come to my house after practice?”

 

“Sounds good Tsukki!” Tadashi smiled a bit wider, eyes scrunching up happily. He couldn’t help but give his own weird smile back.

 

And with that they made it to the clubroom. Everything was going according to plan, all he had to do was make it through school and practice then phase one can go into action. After quickly getting dressed for morning practice and heading to the gym things went from pretty good to god awful. He kinda expected it and yet he did nothing to prevent it. 

 

The team had also decided to do a little something for Tadashi’s birthday. Boy was this going to be a long day… Stepping into the gym was a complete surprise to both of them. The whole team gathered around the gym doors with party poppers in their hands yelling happy birthday. And he was sure by the next birthday the team celebrated that Shouyou would be banned from using party poppers, because somehow confetti had gotten everywhere and they were forced to clean the seemingly endless amount of confetti stuck in random places. Even though they had to help clean up Shoujo's stupid confetti mess Tadashi was smiling the whole time. 

 

“What’s up with you?” 

 

“I’m just really happy right now Tsukki!”

 

“Why?”

 

“They remembered my birthday!”

 

“I don’t really see how any normal person could be happy with that..”

 

“It’s just that before I’ve never had anyone besides you or my parents to celebrate my birthday with me is all..”

 

“Ah…” This is kinda awkward.. What was he supposed to say in this situation. He didn’t want to seem like a dick or anything but what was there to say..

 

“Well I’m happy if you’re happy.”

 

“Thank you Tsukki!” Tadashi smiled at him and gave him a stiff side hug.Feeling his face burn he looked down.When he did look up from the confetti filled floor Kei saw Tadashi’s face was as red as his. He kinda looked like a strawberry, and Kei wanted to eat him up!

 

Once all the confetti was cleaned they could finally get back to practice. They had a small scrimmage match, then spiking and receiving practice with some added screeching from Shouyou and Tobio. It was practically the same as every other practice except for a few happy birthdays from teammates. 

 

Throughout practice Kei kept his eyes on Tadashi. A few quick glances here and there. But once he was sure no one else was paying much attention he’d keep his eyes glued to Tadashi. Watching him work up a sweat was one of Kei’s favorite pastimes. The way his tan freckled limbs would elegantly move as he practiced his jump float serve. Every time he jumped to serve his shirt rode up revealing his pale midriff that was littered with freckles.

 

Oh, that was new. 

 

He feeling himself getting hotter and hotter he thought it’d be best he’d get back to practice, but by then practice was over.

 

Time to head back to the clubroom and get back into his school uniform.

 

Taking his seat in the back and not listening to the lesson at all seemed like a good plan. After all with someone as cute as Tadashi sitting in front of him in class it’s basically a get out of jail free card for paying attention in class.

 

Looking over to where he sat across the room was making his ‘Grade A’ plan seem like complete bullshit. He was so far away Kei could barely make out his freckles. 

 

THE BOY COULD BARELY MAKE OUT HIS FRECKLES GODDAMMIT!

 

This was clearly oppression. Obviously the work of some sort of underground society that didn’t want him to have any bit of satisfaction during class. Well there goes that idea.. So with all of this spare time on his hands he began to think of what he was actually going to say to him tonight. A simple “I like like you Yamaguchi!” was a definite no. It was way too common, he didn’t want to be known to his crush as a bland guy who wasn’t worth his time.

 

It had to be special. He started jotting down random things that popped into his head. Which was nothing. 

 

Zip, Zilch, Nada, NOTHING!

 

He wanted Tadashi to think he was a suave romantic, a totally cool guy. Not some awkward dorky kid who is shit at emotions. But it was already six years too late for that.. Now what could he do to redeem his once cool appearance? 

 

Google it.

 

Of course! 

 

Sliding his phone out of his front pocket and checking to see if his teacher was paying attention or not. She wasn’t thank god. So that gave him the okay to check out some tips on confessing.Sadly for him browsing the internet for things like “top ten romantic and unique ways to confess your love” was more cringeworthy than helpful for his cause. 

 

Ready to admit defeat he put his phone back into his pocket and stared out the window. That’s when it hit him. He could just tell Tadashi that he liked him! Brilliant! 

 

He looked over to him again. Only to see him looking back. They just stayed like that for a while. Faces flushed. Bodies stiff. It was times like these that Kei knew Tadashi liked him back. Tadashi gave him the cutest little shy smile and looked back to the front of the classroom. 

 

Ah, he was in too deep at this point. He needed to tell him how he felt or he’d die. 

 

Just in the nick of time it was lunch. He saw Tadashi headover so he started to get his lunch out. When he managed to get his lunch out he saw two more people who weren't there before. 

 

The idiot duo.

 

“Tsukishima since it’s Yamaguchi’s birthday me and Kageyama are gonna eat lunch with you today! Right Yamayama-kun?”

 

“Y-yeah” 

 

“No.” He got up and brought his lunch motioning Tadashi to follow after him.

 

“Awwwwwww! Come on Stingyshima! It’s Yamaguchi’s birthday!!!”

 

“Hehe, We should humor them Tsukki. It might be fun!” 

 

“Ugh, fine. Just keep it down you two!” He couldn’t say no to Tadashi. So he let them join them for lunch. It couldn’t be that bad, right?

 

And it actually wasn’t too bad. The two annoying first years weren't as annoying if they just kept their mouths shut. Which they managed to do pretty well due to the awkward feeling in the air. They were literally just staring at him, not even bothering to eat their food just staring at him. Maybe this was worse than their usual rowdy behavior after all. 

 

“Okay, is someone gonna say something or are you two just gonna sit there staring at me like I have some sort of horrible disease?” They looked kinda shocked by what he’d just said and glanced over to Tadashi hesitantly. 

 

“Hey Yamaguchi do you wanna get a drink with me?”

 

“But you already have a drink..”

 

“Yeah but I’m gonna get one for Kageyama!”

 

“He has a drink too though-” Suddenly Shouyou stood up and dragged Tadashi off somewhere. He stood up to go after them and felt a sudden tug at his sleeve. 

 

“Stay here, I have to talk to you.”

 

“What is it this time king?” Tobio huffed in annoyance. 

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“Whatever king, what do you what?”

 

“Stop calling me that!”

 

“Just get to the point already.”

 

“Fine fine.. You like Yamaguchi right?” Well he’ll be damned. If the dumbest people on the team knew he had a crush on him who else knew? 

 

“What’s it to you?”

 

“Well it’s just that Me and Hinata thought that since we’re pretty sure he liked you too that we’d help you out.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Why??” 

 

“You guys getting involved would just mess things up.” 

 

“So you do like him??”

 

“If I say yes will you leave me alone?”

 

“Depends if you like him or not.”

 

“UGGh! Yeah I like him. Doesn’t really concern you or Hinata though so why do you wanna help me?” Tobio glared at him, a look only a mother could love.

 

“Like I said Yamaguchi likes you too!”

 

“Really now?”

“YEAh really he even said-”

 

“WE’re back guys!” for the first time in his life he can say that he was legitimately thankful for Hinata Shouyou showing up.

 

“Whoaaa what’s going on over here guys???” Tobio looking like he wanted to kill someone at this point stomped over to Shouyou and whispered something in his ear. 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“Whatever you say Tsukki!”

 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

 

“Sorry Tsukki!!” Time was on Kei’s side again because before the idiots could finish whatever they were yammering about the bell rang.

 

“Time to go to class Tsukki!!”

 

“I know that Yamaguchi.” They walked back to their class side by side. He glanced over to Tadashi again on their walk back. Noticing that his face was a bit flushed he wondered what he and Shouyou were talking about.

 

“So what was up with Hinata?”

 

“O-ohh, nothing.” Tadashi looked away twiddling his fingers nervously. Maybe it had something to do with what Tobio said before. Maybe he did have a chance. 

 

“Okay Yams whatever you say.”

 

“Did you just call me Yams?”

 

“W-w-what about it, I call you that all the time whenever we hangout..” Oh god he fucked up..

 

“Yeah but you never call me that at school, so it feels kinda special!”

 

“Shut up Yamaguchi!”

 

“Hah, Sorry Tsukki!” When they made it to class he immediately took his seat. He was done with dealing with his suffocating feelings for the freckled kid. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Now that school was over all he had to do was get through practice. Which was easier said than done. With Tobio and Shouyou’s eyes constantly on him he didn’t know how much more he could take before he snapped. It was all for Tadashi though. Tonight was the night he was going to tell him how he felt, and he couldn’t be any happier. 

 

Scratch that he could. But just the thought of Tadashi accepting his feelings made his body numb. Heating up at the thought of holding hands while walking home, addressing each other by their first names, snuggling while watching movies, giving each other chaste kisses before they got to the school gate. Things like that made him feel like the world wasn’t such a fucked up place. 

 

Being thrust back into reality by a volleyball straight to the face. He fell to the floor.

 

“TSUKKI!!” The smaller boy came running towards him at full speed. Stumbling over his own feet before reaching him and curling up by his side.

 

“Are you okay Tsukki? It looked like it hurt a lot.” He sat up and placed a hand on his face.

 

“I’m fine Yamaguchi” letting out a particularly loud sigh as he felt a small bump on his forehead begin to swell. 

 

“Are you sure Tsukki? Let me take you to the nurse's office..”

 

“Okay Yamaguchi..” He got up slowly and leaned on Tadashi so he didn’t topple over again. He was lead out of the gym and taken to the nurse's office. It wasn’t that surprising that she wasn’t there at the moment because normal practices tend to end pretty late. 

 

Tadashi set him down on the bed and started to rummage through the first aid kit.

 

“Do you even know what you’re looking for right now Yamaguchi?”

 

“Yeah, no..”

“Then why did you even suggest taking me if you didn’t know what to do?”

 

“Because you’re my friend and I’m worried about you. You were spacing out during class and practice today..” 

 

“What about me spacing out today Yamaguchi?”

 

“I just wanna know what you’re thinking about…”

 

“It was nothing Yamaguchi. Let’s get back to practice.” he started to get up from the bed when Tadashi took a seat besides him and pulled him back down.

 

“It’s not nothing when you get hit in the face by a ball.”

 

“Happens to Hinata all the time though.”

 

“Yeah but that’s Hinata, you know how he is. But when it’s you it’s different because you’re- you’re just so-”

 

“I’m what?” Tadashi faced the opposite direction cheeks dusted pink.

 

“You’re cool you know.. And tall.. And smart.. And beautiful, and you’re always so focused on the game or when you're studying, or how you always get carried away when you’re doing something you like, or how you get really happy whenever you eat sweets, or how you only show your real self to me.. Things like that are the reason why I like you.. Why you’re way better than anyone on the team…”

 

“Yama-”

 

“Oh god I said that out loud didn’t I! I’m sorry Tsukki!” He abruptly got up and ran out the nurse's office.

 

“Yamaguchi wait!” He ran right after him. Tailing him until they both ran out of breath by the school gates. It took Kei a while to process what Tadashi said to him. Those idiots were right.. And now he had to make things right.

 

“Yamaguchi..”

 

“You probably think I’m disgusting now..”

 

“No I don’t..” He walked over to the smaller enveloping him in a tight embrace. Tadashi looked up at him, his eyes were wide and his face was as red as a beet.

 

“I like you too Yamaguchi..”

 

“Like like?”

 

“Like like.”

 

“You really mean it!” He felt Tadashi’s arms wrap tightly around him squeezing him harder.

 

“I really mean it.” and like that the boy in his arms squirmed up to his face and pecked him on the lips.

 

“Good!” Now it was his turn to blush. His face was so hot he swears he could fry an egg on it. 

 

“So does this mean we’re like boyfriends now?”

 

“Yeah, boyfriends sounds good..”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Plans are overrated anyway..

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too bad because I plan on writing more fics in the future!! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS ALWAYS WELCOME!!!!!!!


End file.
